


Diru Confessions

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taxicab Confessions, Dir en grey style... how much more crack can you get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diru Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For myue, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest. Also for 035: Backseat for y!weekly.  
> Song: "Androgyny" by Garbage

Kyo sat in the back of a taxicab, drumming his fingers idly on his leg as the driver started conversation with him. He flashed an annoyed look at the man.

The more the man talked, the more pissed off the vocalist became. He couldn't understand a word out of the man's mouth. It was bad enough that he was speaking English, but he had a thick accent and that certainly wasn't helping matters.

Finally, he leaned up and slapped the side of the seat the man was sitting in. He rattled off the first random thing he could think of in Japanese and when the guy shot him a shocked look, he just sat back grinning as he earned peace and quiet.

They arrived at their destination and he exited the cab, thrusting money at the driver and scrambling out in a hurry.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~ **A Few Hours Later**

Shinya collapsed into the backseat of the taxicab, flailing at his red-headed companion as he giggled profusely.

The red-head simply slipped into the cab and closed the door, grinning like a fiend as he informed the driver of their destination.

Shinya sat up with a bit of difficulty and all but launched himself at Die. "Mmm... are you ticklish?" He attacked the other with his long fingers.

Die squirmed a little and whined. "Shinyaaaa, get off me! You're drunk!"

Huffing, the blonde flopped back on the seat and sat glaring at the front of the cab for a few minutes until the driver started up conversation with them, actually managing to pull off heavily-accented Japanese. "Been clubbing?"

Shinya nodded. "Yup, we sure have! It was lots of fun, everyone dancing and drinking and-"

Die slapped his hand over Shinya's mouth and cleared his throat. "And nothing."

Shinya licked at Die's hand and the other pulled it back, looking disgusted. "You bastard, you licked me!"

Shinya just laughed and bounced a little in his seat. "Kaoru got head from that chick and I watched the _whole_ thing!"

Die's eyes widened as he glanced at the driver. "Uh, do you think maybe you could keep that to yourself?"

Shinya shook his head and the driver chuckled. "Anndddd, I got in trouble for going in the men's room! They thought I was a girl, so I had to go in the girl's room instead. It was pretty in there!"

Die sat back and crossed his arms over his chest as he muttered under his breath. "You're working on not getting what you wanted tonight."

Shinya ignored him and licked his lips thoughtfully as he played with the hem of his short skirt. "I wonder what it would have been like to have sex on that couch and if they'd have believed I was a girl then. Oh well, it doesn't matter! Too late now anyway."

Die shifted uncomfortably in the seat at the mention of sex on the couch in the girl's room. "There's a couch in ladies' rooms?"

Shinya nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, it's for fainting, apparently. I asked this cute girl in a lolita outfit."

"Oh." Die shifted his gaze to the city passing by outside the window, attempting to ignore how the thought of taking Shinya on said couch was making his blood boil.

Shinya moved around and dangled one leg over Die's, still keeping the other on the floor as he leaned back against the door and yawned.

Shinya was oddly quiet and Die sighed, glancing over at the drummer. His eyes almost popped out of his head at the sight.

The blonde was leaning back, his eyes closed as he bit at his lower lip. One hand was clutching the back of the seat, his grip almost white-knuckled. The other was diligently stroking his fully erect member, which was generously exposed to Die's view... and the cabbie's view too if he bothered looking in the rearview mirror.

Die swallowed hard, unsure of how to react. On one hand, he wanted to let the drummer continue and give him a free show. But on the other, the driver could see if he looked up and, really, wasn't it illegal to expose oneself like this in public? He felt his cheeks heat up when the driver laughed softly and he glanced up at the other man. "What?"

"He's having fun, isn't he? I actually thought he was a girl too until now."

Die gave the driver a disgruntled look as he reached over and yanked on Shinya's skirt, trying to pull it down over his exposed cock.

Shinya moaned and bucked his hips up. "Die... ah... so close!"

Die blinked stupidly at the other, his face still flushed.

"Just do what you want. I won't watch anymore."

Die glanced at the driver as he shifted over Shinya, trying to block the guy's view of his boyfriend's goods. When he was sure the guy wasn't watching, he flipped him off and then leaned down and kissed the blonde.

Shinya kissed him back hungrily, still pumping his cock like mad.

Die slid his hand down and pushed his lover's out of the way as he nipped along the side of his jaw. "Wouldn't you rather I took care of that?"

Shinya moaned rather loudly as Die's fingers closed over his erection. He transferred his hand from the back of the seat to Die's hair and held on tight.

Die grunted as he quickly freed his own length from his black slacks and pumped it a few times. He slid two fingers into Shinya's mouth as he precariously kept his balance on the backseat.

Shinya sucked on the fingers, wetting them with his saliva as best he could, knowing what was coming next.

The red-head lowered his fingers down to his lover's ass and quickly thrust in both fingers. Shinya's hips lifted off the seat and he moaned at the feeling. Die smirked. His boyfriend was such a whore when he was drunk. He quickly thrust the fingers in and out of the drummer, loving the sounds he made as he did it.

He slid his fingers out and positioned himself just as the cab pulled to a stop. He groaned softly and then cleared his throat. "Uh... drive around the block until I say stop?"

The driver chuckled and pulled away from the curb. "It's gonna cost you, you know."

Die gritted his teeth and thrust into Shinya's inviting warmth. "I... know!" He quickly began to move, thrusting in and out of the body beneath him.

Shinya gripped his cock again and began pumping as he moaned loudly.

Die drank in the sight, licking his lips as he watched both Shinya's hand move over his cock and then his own disappear into the beautiful man's ass. It'd been so long since he'd spontaneously done something like this and he could feel the high from doing it right in front of a complete stranger taking over his body and mind. He thrust almost mindlessly into Shinya, moans and pleased sighs falling from his lips as he sped up, literally slamming the other into the door with each snap of his hips.

Shinya let out a strangled cry and released all over his fingers and the hem of his skirt. His muscles clenched around Die's cock.

The guitarist wasn't far behind, the clenching of his lover's ass around his cock driving him over the edge and he came with a low moan, his hips jerking forward as he buried himself deep inside Shinya's warmth and deposited his load.

He pulled out after a few moments and quickly zipped himself up, forcing Shinya's skirt back where it belonged and watching with flushed cheeks as Shinya licked his hand clean. "Uh... we can-"

The driver pulled up to the curb and turned around, holding out his hand. "Forty seven dollars."

Die groaned as he dug around in his wallet and then handed the man a fifty. "Just... keep the change."

He opened the door and slid out, leaning back down and helping Shinya out just in case the other should decide it was a bright idea to flash the world.

Shinya giggled and slapped Die's ass as he rushed off toward the hotel. "That was fun!"

Die rolled his eyes and followed after the other.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~ **Ten Minutes Later**

Kyo hailed a cab, a grumpy look on his face. Why did his day have to be so shit-ass? First an annoying cabbie and then an interview from hell while he could have been keeping his band mates company at a club instead.

He slipped into the backseat of the first cab that stopped. He immediately gasped and pulled his hand back from the seat. "Fuck!" He stared at the sticky white mess now adorning his fingertips and groaned.

The cabbie just smiled pleasantly at him as he held out a tissue. "Where to?"

**The End**  



End file.
